Cat and Mouse
by Zelda-Jewel
Summary: Shizuka knew he would always hunt her down until he had her back in his possession, she knew running would not help her, but she be damned if she didn't try. Now it's a game of cat and mouse, one that would decide her salvation or her damnation.


**_Zelda-Jewel:_** Hey, sorry I haven't updated any of my other fics in a long time. I have to find a job, which is easier said then done; so yes the updates will be slow and no I have not forgot about _'Forever in the Night'_ it's just taking longer then I thought. So for right now I have decided to write a one-shot fiction, and let's just say it is dark and mysterious.

For future reference, all readers reviews I will answer on my profile page instead of in my stories. So if your interested they will be there.

**Summary:** Shizuka knew he would always hunt her down until he had her back in his possession, she knew running would not help her, but she be damned if she didn't try. Now it's a game of cat and mouse, one that would decide her salvation or her damnation.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Cat and Mouse**_

(One-shot)

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The wind whistled passed her red cheeks, her legs burning from the endless amount of running. Her eyes leaked salty tears as she continued to run into the darkness of the night seeking a way out of what she had got herself into. Though no amount of running would save her from his grasp, he had always said that she would be his forever...and maybe to the untrained ear that would sound romantic, and at first that was how she thought, but she found out soon enough the true meaning of those words.

So now here she was running through the streets of Domino, trying to find a place to hide, a place were she would be safe from him and his obsession. Many times had she tried to run away from her nightmares and all ended back in his arms. She knew he would always hunt her down until he had her back in his possession, she knew running would not help her, but she be damned if she didn't try.

Not even her brother could help her. Her brother, someone who said that he would always protect her from her nightmares and stand tall just for her. Well right now she would give anything to have him by her side...but he was gone because of her. He risked his life for her like he said he would, he was determined to stop him, but he was killed like all the rest that got in his way. Now she ran alone, no one would fight for her...and she didn't want anyone to...to risk their lives was out of the question.

_'You are mine'_

Shizuka clenched her eyes closed trying to will the voice to vanish from her memory. When had her life taken a drastic change from peaceful to this? At first he was kind to her, his smile was a rare thing to see from all the things he had been through and yet he smiled for her. His eyes would comfort her when words were of no use...yet she never saw the glint of something trying to resurface **(1)**,and maybe if she did she would have ran then before it was to late...but she didn't.

Her auburn hair knotted as the wind blow furiously and the rain slapped her pale complexion as she refused to give up the game. It was a deadly game to play, yet she agreed, anything that would give her a chance to get away. He would follow...he always did, and she always got caught.

"P-Please...help me" her pleas would go unnoticed like they always did, but it never stopped her before

_'Run little Shizuka'_

That voice always knew how to haunt her, she picked up the pace as her legs were force to conform to her demands. There was no doubt terror that filled her eyes as well as her tears, but that would not stop her. He might have broken her emotionally and even physically, but her determination was of a Jounouchi, she would not give up even if her life was at stake.

Taking a sharp turn, she found herself running through a thicket of trees and bushes that mercilessly scrapped her bare legs and arms as she refuse to slow down. Shizuka didn't know where she was going, her legs carried her to her destination. Wherever she was headed it looked familiar to her, and maybe this time she would get away from him, she might win the game. It was a game of cat and mouse, one that would decide her salvation or her damnation.

Upon running on the wet dirt, Shizuka suddenly twisted her ankle and she let out a startled cry before plunging face first into the wet mud. Her hands flew out in an attempt to hold herself up but it didn't help and her face and hair were covered with mud and branches from the bushes. Her blood mixed together from the cuts she received from running. She let a low hiss escape her lips as the mud stung her open wounds, her eyes formed liquid hazel pools of pain as she willed herself to get up and continue to fight, not to give into him again.

_'I'm getting closer little mouse'_

She let a frightful scream out as she realized he would find her if she stayed any longer, she jumped up ignoring the pain and half limped and ran desperately to get away from him. Shizuka was sure that she saw his image behind the bushes, watching her and waiting to bounce on his prey. Even his image haunted her...his eyes pierced the darkness, they stared at her even in her nightmares, hunger filled them and lust was apparent. His hair was of silk land felt like it to, yet it held innocence and darkness. His body held strength and height to them, he was strong enough to hold her down and capture her heart all in one.

With the last bit of strength she could muster Shizuka burst through the bushes only to come into a clearing. Shadows hide the grass and the clearing almost completely, but she didn't need light to know that she was at a cemetery. At the moment she forgot about the 'game' she had been playing as she slowly moved throughout the graves, her eyes glossed over in confusion as to why she would come here. Before she would have been afraid to come in here in the dark, but now she wondered around it like it was her home.

The leaves on the trees rustled with the wind and the sound of lightning would have made a grown man cry for his mommy, yet it didn't faze her. She lost that innocence a long time ago. She limped towards the middle of the graveyard, ignoring the shrieking of the owls and bats that hung around here at night. She came to a stone tablet that was all to familiar to her...

"Katsuya..." She mumbled as her tears leaked hard from her eyes as she dropped to her knees, she tried to surpass a sob but nothing she could think of would stop her from crying...it was all her fault.

"I-I s-s-sorry o-onii-chan" **(2)** She cried as she rested her head on his tomb stone "I-I didn't mean...I-I didn't mean to hurt you o-or your friends" a frown appeared as she spoke more angrily "B-but I guess it's to late to say that"

It was apparent that she was talking to herself, yet she almost felt comfort when she pretended to talk to him, not that he could hear her or comfort her...the dead were conscious of nothing, but still she was already viewed as insane, why not add to the list of why she was insane? She pulled her feet to her chest softly rocking back and forth to steady her shaky voice.

_'Shizuka'_ She sobbed at the voice

**"Go away! I hate you! Leave me alone!"** Shizuka screamed into the darkness

_'Oh but little mouse, I can not do that. Your mine forever'_ her mind always played tricks on her, his voice always echoed through and maybe that's way people would say she was insane. Her shoulders shook as her hands felt around to try and grasp the tomb stone hoping it would be her brothers shirt that she would be grabbing for instead of rock.

Why did she fall in love with him? Why had she been so blind to see that the darkness that once was there was never gone? Had she listened to her brother who told her to stay away from him, would she be in this situation? Oh why hadn't she listened?

She stroked her dirty auburn hair as her bottom lip trembled at all the answers to those questions,all in all she was foolish. Even she knew he was dangerous, she witnessed his anger before, in Battle City he fought almost dirty, he didn't think twice on putting others lives at risk.

Through her tears she didn't realize until it was to late that cold hands slipped over her shoulders, before a husk voice whispered in the ear, "I win, you are mine" She choked on a sob, she didn't scream, she didn't struggle, all she did was hang her head in defeat and gave into him once again. His hand reached under her chin drawing her gaze to him.

And once again his eyes pierced her soul, searching for a reaction. Then that demonic smirk spread across his face, and all she could do was stare and wait for what he was do. He slowly leaned in pressing a deviously soft kiss on her chapped lips. And she felt her body go stiff as her eyes dare not stare at him. He pulled away still with wearing his smirk.

"Beautiful..." he whispered running his hands through her tangled hair as she flinched at his touch. "Beautiful...All mine" he whispered again.

"P-Please stop...please don't take me back" she cried

"Your mine Shizuka, my little mouse" he smirked

"I-I'm begging you, please d-don't. P-Please Bakura, don't do this to me" Her mind started to get dark as she saw him frown

Maybe it was the cold weather, or even her fever that made her pass out there in his arms, but she did. And she knew when she woke she would be in his bed being straddled by him.

She was his, no one will help and she would never escape. Shizuka knew he would always hunt her down until he had her back in his possession, she knew running would not help her, but she be damned if she didn't try. She will keep running and he will keep finding her, but she would not stop...she was a Jounouchi!

If she stopped running it would be at her own damnation, if she kept running maybe just maybe she'll find her salvation.

"Don't worry little mouse, I will take care of you forever" he smirked like a tiger as he picked her up from the ground. He gave one last look at the silent grave before taking her to her prison cell...back to his home, back with him.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Zelda-Jewel:_** So who thought it would be Kaiba? Be honest. Ok so what did you guys think? I know it's not a normal pairing but I like it, Screamshipping there's only a few of them. I rated this as M because it does mention violence and sexual situations that maybe would not be right with younger people.

**(1)** This believe it or not is talking about Ryou, the darkness trying to surface is Bakura

**(2)** Means big brother

Thanks for reading


End file.
